


TV Heartthrobs Don't Have It Easy

by 2rus



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 50s au, M/M, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Crush, alternative universe - 50s, but not really, there was an attempt at hairspray and grease but i have not seen grease since like forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2rus/pseuds/2rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What? Afraid I’ll beat you in your territory?” Alfred taunted, his body moving closer in order to nudge him with his elbow, to which the other did not react. Turning his free hand turning into a tight fist as he tried his best not to give in to the game. </p><p>He had to be honest with himself, he was never good at ignoring the other’s taunts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TV Heartthrobs Don't Have It Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmericanDude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanDude/gifts).



> Alternative title is "the downside of having a crush on your co-star" PS this is like not really beta'd lmao cries
> 
> This is for Char

The smooth and catchy tune of rock and roll lively up the streets, the cars slowly lining up one behind the other as youth from every place in the city gather around for what is was promised to be the greatest street party of the summer.

 

The static energy could be felt in the atmosphere, sipping through every door, window and crack as the hours pass on and more youthful faces took the streets as their own personal dance floor.

 

As one of the very close friends to the friend with the cousin who happens to date the host’s sister, Al was one amongst the very popular people around the party. Auburn hair smooth back into his usual hairstyle (that one strand of hair always misbehaving), shades on and of course the well known leather jacket he was known for using both during his school time and his airing time in the hot and popular TV show he’d been drag into by one of the pretty little blondes at school.

 

All in all, Al was known for his looks and his sick dance moves and his record of most wanted but never tied down gal at school.

 

The auburn haired male grinned at the mirror of one of the many cars as he took a once over look at himself before strutting along into the crow, his moves deliberated and slow, his shoulders relax and his hips swagging a little in order to give off the vibe he has work so hard on creating.

 

After all, being the leader of one of the most popular clicks at his school was not an easy job. It was with that train of thought that he arrived to his group, greetings being thrown here and there as he was noticed, and the annoying blonde who made him more popular making her way to take a hold of his arm for the rest of the party.

 

…..

 

The night progressed as predicted, music here and there popped up and encouraged everyone to dance, drinks and food were handed over some time ago and now what was left was the hidden alcohol in every single car. It was a great party, people dancing, drinking, smoking and couples disappearing in every corner.

 

Al had wasted no time in showing who the dancing king of the part was, of course, many tried to prove him wrong, only to fail at showing off or taking a trip down accident lane.

 

It was a little past midnight when another round of songs came on and Al made a beeline to the dance floor, vaguely noticing the blonde he’d drop at some point while he dance his heart out, his body flowing with the beat of the music and alcohol, showing off his moves, and of course breaking hearts. His black leather jacket clinging almost uncomfortably to his body as his shirt got soaked in sweat once more. The thought of his mother’s threatening face entering his mind as he continue dancing, but also knowing he could not care less as the music continued and his feet never ceased moving.

 

It was his third round of continuous dancing in the night, his forehead cover in sweat and his breathing just in the verge of painful when another couple join the dance floor. A blond, familiar gal and in his arms an auburn haired missy, their moves flowing smoothly and gracefully, and their energy spreading through the dance floor, giving life to those who were about to quit dancing and successfully dulling Al’s dominating energy. If it had not been because Al knew exactly who was dulling his presence, he would have thrown punches, but as he observed the couple twist and jump, he knew he could never throw any punches to the guy dancing his heart out a few meters away from him.

 

Alfred Jones was another one of the many pretty boys from the TV station, his dance moves loved by many, but it was his heart and smiles that won over the audience. He had that magic with people... Knew how to win them over, even those who were supposed to hate him. Al was one of them at some point, but just like many, he’d found himself not being able to stop following the movements of the dancing blond as he took the spotlight every tuesday and friday.

 

It was so frustratingly annoying to see him every day charm his way into new hearts, grin at people who knew nothing about him but his looks, and most importantly, never look at his direction with that smile he always desire to solely own.

 

Because not only did Alfred decided to crawl his way into Al’s good side, but also to become the one thing the auburn teen could only think of when alone in his room with his thoughts.

 

 _Tsk_ -ing, the teen dancer shrugged the blond off his mind as he made his way to one of the cars, grabbing a can of the disgusting beer they decided to bring and making his way away from the crowd, his group long gone into the oblivion of drunkenness, and the girl who had insisted on staying with him, gone.

 

To be honest, he was grateful for the moment of loneliness, allowing himself to drown in the overwhelming feelings the blond guy made him feel whenever he showed off in front of him with the stupid grin and the glinting blue eyes with challeng clearly written all over them.

 

“Argh, he’s so annoying,” he mumbled to the night, his lips closing along the gap of the can and taking big gulps of the bitter tasting liquid before discarding it along the road and continued walking. Only stopping once he could not hear the music coming from the party and making sure the buildings around had no lights on.

 

Al sighed once more, his lips turning down into a scowl and his feet kicking the ground before he decided to search his pocket for the pack of cigarettes and his lighter. Which after a few seconds, he remember leaving on top of his bed as he rushed out the door.

 

“...Fuck”

 

“You know, if the world knew you had such a colorful language, it would probably drop your ranking by a lot,” a familiar smooth voice said with a tint of amusement, to which he just shrugged, not surprised that Alfred had followed him.

 

“I never said I was a saint, did I?” Al replied.

 

“Hm, you have a point.”

 

A lighter was handed to him by the blond, which Al accepted and quickly turn to light up the damn stick he wanted to smoke. After, he handed it back, noticing how it was blue like most of Alfred’s belongings were, his school bag, favorite pen, the lighter… And of course his damn azure eyes.

 

“Thanks,” Al grumble soon after, his right hand lazily gripping the cigarette before moving it away and allowing him to relax, his body reacting to the familiar taste of nicotine and the smell of smoke that quickly surrounded him. Allowing him to forget for a moment the annoying thoughts he tend to get when around the other.

 

Beside him, Alfred hadn’t say much since their small talk at the beginning, which in turn made Al turn to look at him, his eyes scanning him before noticing the pleasant little smile he had on and how his own heart tugged a little at the sight of it. God, how he hated him.

 

“You didn’t accept the challenge,” were the first words said after a few minutes of silence, to which Al just barked out a sarcastic laugh and focus on anything but the little smile and the playful glint on those azure eyes.

 

“What? Afraid I’ll beat you in your territory?” Alfred taunted, his body moving closer in order to nudge him with his elbow, to which the other did not react. Turning his free hand turning into a tight fist as he tried his best not to give in to the game.

 

He had to be honest with himself, he was _never_ good at ignoring the other’s taunts.

 

After a few minutes, Al reluctantly smiled, his eyes quickly shining with the playful glint he knew Alfred wanted to see before nudging back and allowing himself to enjoy the giggles coming from the blond.

 

Giving in was always the answer for him, because as much as he hated Alfred for how annoyingly cute he was, he wanted to spend most of his time making him laugh and smile beside him, even if they were never actually directed at him, but at his actions.

 

Al knew it was nothing healthy, but he’d stopped caring about healthy the moment he decided to smoke three packs of cigarettes and ended up with the weirdest cough ever.

And just like that, he decided to thrown his emotions into the territory that was hanging out with Alfred Jones.

 

….

 

The night continued on, their taunts and small banter turning into small talk filled with Al’s smoking and Alfred’s drinking. Midnight turning at some point into early morning and it was not until a few rays of sun were visible that the two teens decided to start walking home, shoulders bumping each other as the alcohol settle and blurred their world just a little at the edge, but not enough to make it impossible to get to their destination.

 

It was an extremely humid summer morning, both of their shirts were soaking wet by the time they reach their street, because of fucking course they lived in the same street and on buildings .

 

It was with those kind of thoughts and a lot of the alcohol making him act, that Al reached out for Alfred, who was walking just a bit in front of him, and bend his head a little down to brush his sunburn lips against cool pale ones. His mind fuzzy with tiredness yet tingling with the sensation the kiss produce all over his body and how Alfred just moved along with him, lips parting way for more and Al’s arms wrapping themselves around the other’s waist.

 

The sun slowly creep up to the sky, both teens were not completely sure whether _this_ would last longer than their endless summer night.

 

But what they didn’t know either was that Alfred would end up waking up, 12 hours later, extreme bed hair, unbearable headache and beside a very grumpy, hungover, but satisfied auburn haired guy.

 


End file.
